This invention relates to aircraft seating and more particularly to aircraft ejection seats.
It is well known in the art to provide a seat cushion for ejection seats mounted in military fighter and other aircraft to provide for some level of pilot comfort and to reduce pilot fatigue. It is advantageous to allow the seat cushion to be removed from the seat frame for maintenance/replacement without the necessity of removing the ejection seat from the aircraft. At the same time, the seat cushion must remain attached to the seat frame during high-speed maneuvers.
According to the prior art, a seat cushion is attached to the seat frame using a pair of pull-the-dot fasteners attached to the rear of the seat pan which mate with a corresponding pair of pull-the-dot fasteners attached to the lower side of the cushion. A pair of straps attached to the seat pan extend forward and are threaded through the bights in a pair of fabric straps attached along the lower front edge of the cushion. The ends of the straps are then secured to a pair of pull-the-dot fasteners located along the front edge of the seat pan.
Although the prior art ejection seat cushion adequately withstands the rigors of military service, cushions are often damaged during maintenance because of the stiffness of the seat cushion and the close proximity of the rear pull-the-dot fasteners to the seat back. It is difficult for a maintenance crewmember to work his/her fingers between the seat cushion and seat back to release the pull-the-dot fasteners. The stiffness of the seat cushion also prevents the maintenance crewmember from releasing the pull-the-dot fastener from underneath. Consequently, the seat cushion is often pulled on directly, with the result that the pull-the-dot fasteners tear from the seat cushion rather than releasing from the seat pan. Accordingly, what is needed a seat cushion that will withstand the rigors of military service and yet be simple to remove and install without damage.